The enhanced Flash (one type of memory chip) comprising RPMC (Replay Protection Monotonic Counter) is a featured BIOS (Basic Input-Output System) chip launched by the Intel. It comprises a Flash chip having large capacity and a RPMC circuit. Wherein, the capacity of the FLASH chip may be 8M, 16M, 32M, 64M, 128M, 256M or more in which codes and data of CPU (Central Processing Unit) and BIOS are stored; the RPMC circuit may guarantee the security and integrity of reading and writing data. The RPMC circuit and the FLASH integrated therein constitute the hardware platform of the BIOS of PC (Personal Computer) system.
At present, when designing the Flash chip with RPMC function, a designer usually integrates the Flash having large capacity and the RPMC into a single chip, which means that the RPMC circuit and the FLASH are designed together.
However, such a design manner has the following disadvantages: since the FLASH and the RPMC are required to be integrated into a single chip, the single chip may have a large size and a package thereof has a large size, causing an expensive cost; and the RPMC and the FLASH are designed together, resulting in a higher complexity and a longer period of chip design.